dentro de mi alma
by touka-chan21
Summary: -si también quieres follartela solo espera a que nosotros acabemos muchacho, asi que dánosla-la ira corrió por las venas de el, dejo a la chica recargada en la fría pared y al sentir a los tipos cerca los molio a golpes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna les traigo una trilogía de bleach que sera de mi pareja favorita ichihime y esta inspirada en tres openings.**

 **Asi que disfrútenla**

 **Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo uso a los personajes para fines no lucrativos**

 **Ahora si comencemos (universo alterno)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

" **MASK"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"En donde puedes encontrar un corazón sin una sola cicatriz?"  
El viento me pregunto al soplar detrás de mi cuello

.

.

Era una noche fría de invierno un joven de cabellera naranja caminaba por las calles de su ciudad natal karakura directo a su departamento pues el dia en el instituto había sido muy pesado, para empezar unos delincuentes en la mañana le retaron de nuevo y al barrer el piso con ellos se ensucio un poco la camisa y el saco, luego al llegar al instituto uno de los profesores le reprendio por tal acción ya que para su mala suerte lo vio en el momento en que apaleaba a los tipos, después de aguantar el sermón del profesor acudió a clases donde ya había perdido el primer periodo, al entrar al salón fue recibido por una patada voladora de la única chica que se acercaba a el, su amiga enemiga de la infancia rukia kuchiki, quien le reprendio por llegar tarde, paso de ella como siempre y se sento a lado de renji el novio de rukia y su molesto mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, las clases fueron monótonas como su vida y solo uso su tiempo para lamentarse de nuevo por ser tan miserable ya que si no hubiera sido tan terco todavía habría podido hacer algo.

Doblo en una esquina y antes de subir por las escaleras del edificio escucho los gritos de una mujer, decidio ignorarlo pero no pudo hacerlo del todo pues al darse la vuelta pudo sentir como era jalado de la chaqueta, se dio la vuelta molesto pero su expresión cambio al ver como una chica por lo menos dos años mas chica que el le veía con ojos de suplica

-a-ayudeme-susurro antes de desmayarse, la sujeto para que no se cayera y al mirar al frente vio como un par de sujetos la venían siguiendo

-he chico devuélvenos a la mujer-hablo uno de ellos, al parecer estaban ebrios

-si también quieres follartela solo espera a que nosotros acabemos muchacho, asi que dánosla-la ira corrió por las venas de el, dejo a la chica recargada en la fría pared y al sentir a los tipos cerca los molio a golpes, con la habilidad que había obtenido de las peleas callejeras se dio cuenta que entre mas viejos eran mas lento se movían por lo que acesto en todos los golpes y no dejo que le tocaran siquiera, luego de unos minutos ambos hombres salieron huyendo del lugar maldiciéndolo a el, a la chica y a un tal ryuken, con cuidado tomo a la chica en brazos y la llevo a su departamento, al recostarla en el sillon pudo ver que tenia sangre seca en la base de la nariz, el también maldijo y acudió a su baño por el botiquín, tomo alcohol y una gasa y comenzó a limpiar la herida, al oler el fuerte liquido la chica abrió los ojos despacio asustándose por no reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, se levanto demasiado rapido que tomo desprevenido al chico y le golpeo en la cabeza con su frente

-tsk-lo escucho quejarse

-d-disculpe-ella agacho la cabeza rápidamente y temblando le dijo-no me haga daño por favor, ya no

-de que rayos ghablas te he salvado de esos tipos-al escuchar una voz diferente alzo la vista haciendo que sus orbes plateados chocaran con los marrones de el

-gracias-formulo la oración una vez que el rompió el contacto visual

-de nada-le dijo seco, ella se levanto de inmediato y aunque sabia que seria castigada debía marcharse a casa ya, el escucho como se ponía de pie y hacia mucho ruido, al voltear a verla vio que se colocaba bien su bufanda y estaba dispuesta a marcharse-estas herida-fue lo único que dijo

-no es nada además si no llego a casa me meteré en problemas-se acerco a el sonriéndole-muchas gracias-hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar

-que mujer mas rara-fue lo que dijo al verla salir.

Al otro dia antes de salir rumbo al instituto vio a la misma chica de antes acercarse a el cuando bajo por las escaleras

-buenos días kurosaki-senpai-el la miro extrañado

-como sabes mi nombre

-solo por que pregunte a la casera

-oh-respondio marchándose, la chica le siguió por un rato hasta que el se canso de ese acoso-te están molestando de nuevo?

-eh? No, no, es solo que quería agradecerle como es lo que hizo por mi ayer y….

-a un lado-un chico en bicicleta empujo a la chica y esta cayo en la acera, el kurosaki iba a marcharse pero la chica lo detuvo de nuevo-dejame en paz, solo con darme las gracias basta-no volteo a verla, solo la dejo ahí y retomo su camino a la escuela

.

.

No te di una respuesta decente  
puesto que solo vivo la vida de una sola persona

.

.

Los días siguientes veía a la chica en las escaleras del edificio, decidio que ignorarla seria lo mejor pero ella no se rindió, el se cansaba mas y mas de ese jueguito pues antes de llegar a la escuela el se encargaba de correrla de su lado diciéndole cosas muy desagradables que de alguna forma sabia que la herían pero eso era mejor que exponerla si se llegaba a encontrar a algún grupo de delincuentes en el camino, afortunadamente no tuvo problemas con ellos en esos días por lo que ni el ni ella corrian peligro.

Un jueves en la mañana como todos los días de invierno se topo a la chica de nuevo, ella lo seguía y el se preparaba para correrla

-es suficiente-le dijo sin mirarla-ya vete, me tienes harto de ti, tu presencia me irrita molestia ya déjame en paz o me obligaras a follarte, te hare lo que ellos te querían hacer esa noche

-ichigo!-al escuchar la voz de rukia volteo y vio como la chica corria lejos de el "genial" pensó al verla alejarse-que fue todo eso?

-nada-contesto volteándose

-la insultaste verdad animal-afortunadamente rukia no escucho nada de lo que le dijo a la extraña, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y a la salida renji rukia e ichigo salían directo a los juegos de video, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del instituto la chica estaba ahí esperando que ichigo saliera, al verlo le sonrio y el pensó lo terca y loca quye estaba

-te vemos luego zanahoria-le dijo renji llevándose a rukia quien le sonreía con malicia

-bastardos-susurro y paso de largo a lado de la chica, ella lo siguió hasta llegar al parque que siempre atravesaban para llegar a la escuela

-kurosaki-senpai-le llamo y el se detuvo

-podrias dejar de….-al voltear solo vio como el sonrojado rostro de la chica estaba pegado al suyo, aunque solo fuera un roce inexperto a el le parecio lo mas calido del mundo, cuando la pelinaranja se separo de el le sonrio de nuevo

-queria que tu tuvieras el primero senpai, gracias de verdad-luego de eso ella desaparecio corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde el vivía, el shock lo mantuvo un rato mas parado en medio del parque

-es una chica tierna-renji salio de un arbusto seguido de rukia

-creo que te pillaron ichigo

-tsk, callense-se dio la vuelta mientras sus amigos seguían burlándose de el, corrió a su departamento y en cuanto llego cerro la puerta azotándola y se echo en el sillón, acaricio sus labios inconscientemente recordando el rose que aquella chica de secundaria le dio. La mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba ahí, camino por el parque y paso lo que días atrás no había pasado

-kurosaki-unos pandilleros lo esperaban ahí, el intento ignorarlos pero le cerraron el paso

-no estoy de humar para dar palizas ahora

-no te creas la gran cosa imbécil, es que acaso estas deprimido por que orihime-chan ya no te acompaña?

-orihime?

-si, la belleza que siempre te acompañaba

-no me atacaron por ella, acaso se los pidió?

-sueñas que algo asi suceda, ella no movería un dedo por un tipo como tu, solo que no queríamos incomodarla, asi ganamos puntos con ella

-eh?-eso le molesto de alguna forma-asi que solo era por eso-el pelinaranja se saco la chaqueta y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos-bien ella no esta aquí asi que no se contengan

-bastardo…..-el cielo invernal iba acabando y la primavera se abria paso con los días transcurridos

.

.

Abatido por una primavera un poquito azul  
Juntos nos abrimos paso hacia la luz de ese mismo verano  
El positivismo se expandió en el camino que escogiste  
Espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo

.

.

El nuevo año escolar comenzaba, los alumnos entraban llenos de positivismo a excepción de un chico pelinaranja quien solo se dedico a estar mas solo que antes, mientras que en otro lado cierta pelinaranja terminaba de cambiarse los zapatos, cerro su casillero y acudió con animos renovados a su nuevo salón pues gracias a su esfuerzo pudo obtener una beca en el instituto de karakura y también logro que le adelantaran dos años por lo que estaba muy feliz.

-ichigo-saludo rukia al chico, este levanto la mano saludándola y se fue directo a su asiento, volteo a la ventana y se perdió en el paisaje-no tiene remedio

-tranquila, creo que pronto volverá a ser el mismo

-de que hablas renji, que planeas

-nada, solo observa y calla-el profesor entro y todos guardaron silencio pues se veía inusualmente feliz

-atencion alumnos, hoy se integra a nuestra clase una alumna nueva y muy joven, ha conseguido una beca y además la han adelantado dos años por lo que me siento orgulloso de que la hayan colocado con nosotros, asi que recíbanla-la puerta se abrió y rukia se sorprendio-presentate

-soy inoue orihime, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-ichigo volteo al escucharla hablar y la vio ahí, estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, ya no usaba suéteres holgados ni esa espantosa falda, se solto el cabello y lo mejor noto como le sonreía solo a el

-sientate frente a kuchiki-señalo el profesor, la chica obedecio y las clases iniciaron, después del primer periodo en el descanso rukia arrastro a orihime con ella hasta el patio e ichigo y renji le siguieron tranquilos

-kuchiki rukia-saludo-un placer

-lo mismo digo ku..

-solo rukia

-rukia-senpai

-valla, la novia de ichigo es mas linda de cerca-el pelirojo se acerco a ella-abarai renji

-no es mi novia-le golpeo ichigo-que haces aquí?

-vine a estudiar-le volvió a sonreir pero viéndola bien no lo hacia sinceramente como hace unos meses

-pense que seguias acosándome

-diga lo que diga kurosaki-senpai se que no es verdad, no lo dices de corazón

-les parece si vamos a almorzar?-rukia se llevo a orihime con ella mientras ichigo se ponía serio

-que ocurre zanahoria tu novia volvió

-no es sincera-le dijo, sin embargo renji noto que no negó que ella fuera suya

-solo un empujon mas-sonrio y los siguió por el patio

El verano se acercaba con rapidez y las lluvias caian con fuerza en karakura, renji e ichigo habían quedado la tarde de un jueves para ir al cine por lo que al salir cada quien decidio irse a casa, en el camino ichigo vio que inoue sentada en un columpio con la mirada gacha mientras la lluvia la mojaba, se acerco a ella y esta ni siquiera se percato de su presencia

-no deberías mojarte-ella alzo la vista tan rápido que le golpeo la frente de nuevo cuando el se agachaba

-lo siento-dijo espantada, sonrio de nuevo pero el exploto

-deja ya esa hipocresía

-kuro….

-deberias intentar ser sincera o te quedaras sola-ella solto una risa ironica

-sola ya estoy no necesitabas recordármelo-el la observo levantarse y noto su intención de irse pero la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo, ella forcejeo y estuvo a punto de gritar pero no lo hizo al sentir como el chico le daba un fuerte y calido abrazo, fue entonces que en vez de expresar el dolor que sentía solo lloro y lloro

.

.

Quiero que vivas sin nubes  
así que no odies la lluvia  
Quiero que vivas sin mentir  
porque terminaras sola

.

.

El sol le dio directo en los ojos obligándolo a despertar, se movio en la cama que estaba vacia, faltaba ella, su calor, su presencia, lo único que quedaba era su aroma dulce y embriagante que lo volvia loco cada que lo olia, se coloco boca arriba y su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos, aquella chica lo había tomado y estaba seguro que no lo soltaria al igual que el con ella. Se vistió y acudió a la escuela buscándola pero ella nunca llego, eso le preocupo, intento buscarla con ayuda de sus amigos pero no la encontraron, el fin de semana se la paso fuera de esa fría casa y la busco como loco haciéndose creer que no lo había dejado de nuevo, el lunes en la mañana hizo un ultimo intento preguntándole a la enfermera la dirección de la chica

-vive en komatsu-le contesto la enfermera-por lo que se toma en el tren seis estaciones directas hasta aca-se dirigio al salón pensativo pues al pensarlo bien ella estaba en los escalones de su departamento muy temprano y regresaba demasiado tarde, entro al salón y se sento a mirar el paisaje de nuevo, escucho entrar al profesor y seguido de el la puerta volvió a abrirse

-inoue-san, pasa aun es tiempo-ella entro pero parecía avergonzada pues no le daba la cara, de cierta forma lo tranquilizo y se sonrojo al recordar la noche del jueves que tanto atesoraba, al pasar las clases noto la incomodidad de ella al estar sentada y se preocupo pues tal ves la había lastimado sin darse cuenta, esa idea lo horrorizo por lo que al acabar las clases hablaría con ella.

El almuerzo llego y antes de que siquiera rukia se le acercara corrió por el salón hasta perderse en el pasillo, la pelinegra miro confundida a ichigo quien estaba igual o peor que ella, sin embargo decidio que seria mejor hablar al termino de las clases

-Orihime-la llamo una vez la alcanzo en el parque-que ocurre, acaso hice algo mal, te lastime por lo de esa noche?-noto como temblaba sin embargo ella sin verlo le contesto

-ahora soy yo la que quiere que la dejes sola

-pero…

-basta de ser una molestia

-…..

-no ves que tu presencia me incomoda, ya vete, me tienes harta de ti!-salio corriendo dejándolo ahora a el ahí, ichigo sonrio con ironia pues ella lo rechazo tal y como el lo hizo, ahora entendia todo, ella lo enamoro para después despreciarlo, el karma le cobro con intereses todo lo que hizo pero con la frente en alto lo acepto pues eso no era nada a comparación con lo que debía pagar por cometer su pecado mas grave

.

.

Dentro de tu cuerpo, el amor se esconde para que algún día lo lleves a algún lado  
siempre, siempre  
desde el día en que naciste, siempre  
Tu, yo, el y todos los demás  
Nosotros solo divagamos sin sentido porque no sabemos expresarlo en palabras  
Para que algún día, algún día, te pueda alcanzar

.

.

-no se que paso contigo, de un momento a otro los problemas contigo van en aumento ichigo, y empeoran cada dia, ahora fue tu brazo el que pago las consecuencias de tus peleas, si sigues asi haras que te expulsen-salio de la enfermería y se dirigio a su casa pues no tenia ganas de quedarse y verla de nuevo, ahí sin decirle algo mas, ella tampoco le dirigio palabra alguna cuando lo cio al dia siguiente y eso le dolio mas.

-kurosaki esta excusado, no vendrá hoy-la enfermera salio tan rápido como entro al salón, de cierta forma se sintió culpable pero recordó la razón por la que lo rechazo y le regreso lo que le dijo e hizo, al acabar las clases tomo sus cuadernos y salio del salón pues hoy tenia otra cita y debía arreglarse bien para la ocasión.

.

.

Perdiendo mi oportunidad de sumarme a un circulo de personas, no se que hacer  
Cambiando a una estación diferente, detrás de la bravuconería lo que sentimos es soledad

.

.

Encerrada en aquella habitación dejo que las horas pasaran, abrazo sus piernas y temblo en señal de miedo pues el se acercaba de nuevo a su cuarto, era muy rara la vez que la requerían pero últimamente la habían solicitado demasiado, afortunadamente sus clientes caian tan ebrios que no consumaban lo que empezaban y ella solo tenia que quitarse las pantis para dejárselas en el tocador del hotel barato al que la llevaban, salía con discreción y se iba a casa para ducharse y salir de nuevo a la escuela, pero desde que dejo de hablarle ya nada fue igual, la soledad la consumia como lo consumia a el, ambos ocultaban sus lagrimas para que nadie los viera llorar, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, ambos se habían dañado de forma permanente y quien sabe si algún dia se perdonarían por eso

.

.

El deseo de morir nos llego a la mente  
Queriendo huir a un lugar que no fuera aquí  
Queriendo ser alguien que no soy

Por ahora, adherimos una simple sonrisa a la lamina  
Que es lo que la gente quiere?

.

.

El verano llegaba a su fin al igual que las vacaciones, el dia extrañamente de soleado paso a ser lluvioso, por lo que el rio subio un poco, un chico y una chica se toparon en el puente con la misma idea, sin embargo al verse a los ojos no pudieron evitar sonreírse una ultima vez, con paso decidido ella se acerco a el y lo beso tan profundo que el la acepto aunque ella jugara de nuevo con el, la desesperación los llevo al departamento de el donde por segunda vez consumaron lo que sentían y el comprobó que desde esa noche nadie mas la había tocado y que seguía siendo suya.

Cuando al vaivén termino el cayo dormido y ella se levanto y como si fuese un cliente lo dejo tirado ahí con la ilusión de haber estado con ella, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y salio del departamento olvidándose de un asunto mas importante por culpa de la paliza que le darían al llegar a casa. El frio de que se colo por la ventana lo despertó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y veía a la nada con los ojos vacios, solto una carcajada ironica y después vinieron las lagrimas a sus mejillas.

.

.

Esta bien si no existe algo como una máquina del tiempo  
Yo solo quiero atesorar este momento  
Pero, pero, quiero liberar mis remordimientos  
Para que algún día pudiera ser cercano a alguien, decidí estar solo  
Para que pudiéramos formar uno, nos rompimos en pedazos  
Así es, para que algún día aquel tiempo se ajuste a nuestras vidas

.

.

El otoño y sus vientos frios llegaron, las ausencias de orihime se hacían cada vez mas constantes y eso extrañaba a todo mundo, sin embargo se abstenían de decir algo por miedo de kurosaki ichigo pues el no permitia que se tocara ese tema en publico, ella sabia que los rumores se expandían pero fueron silenciados rápidamente por su mejor cliente quien soporto el alcohol con gran habilidad y la tomo reclamándola como suya, fue la primera vez que sintió terror de los pasos en el pasillo y oraba con tal de que no fuera el quien la reclamaba sin embargo para su buena suerte eso solo había pasado una vez pues el hombre estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios y casi no estaba en la ciudad.

Una tarde durante la comida orihime sintió un mareo muy fuerte y después vino una fuerte necesidad de vomitar, por suerte estaba sola y gracias al dinero que tenia ahorrado pudo adquirir una forma de verificar o desmentir sus sospechas.

Con el paso de los días lo acepto, aunque el mundo dijera mentiras sobre ella a sus espaldas el aun creía que era mentira y eso lo obligo a mantenerse aun mas alejado de los mentirosos, sus sentimientos lo cegaban y no lo dejaban ver pero en realidad era el quien se aferraba a no creer pues esa mujer lo había enganchado desde la primera vez que la vio en peligro, desde la primera vez que le sonrio, desde la primera vez que la escucho.

.

.

Aunque no hay un nombre bonito para los sentimientos que me diste  
Estos siguen bailando en el cielo de memorias  
"Quieres vivir sin nublar tus pensamientos  
así que no odies la lluvia"  
"No quieres tener mentiras  
así que te vuelves solitario"

.

.

La escuela era un caos, en todos los lugares se hablaba de ella, el cansado de escuchar los murmullos decidio parar con ellos

-vete-escucho a riruka una chica de segundo que estaba loca por el-deshonras la escuela y a ichigo

-que prueba tienes de eso-la voz de orihime lo hizo acercarse y al verlas ninguna peleaba solo se retaban con la mirada

-te suena el nombre del hospital ishida-los ojos de orihime demostraban terror-oh no diras nada?

-de donde…

-no deberías dejar estas cosas desprotegidas en tu casillero

-…

-pero leamoslo quieres? Bueno aquí dice que has aprobado otro examen, felicidades

-tanto alboroto solo por eso?-rukia salio en defensa de la pelinaranja

-no es cualquier examen kuchiki es una prueba de embarazo, y si no me creen véanlo por si mismos-rukia le arrebato el papel y al leerlo vio como orihine se ponía tan palida, antes de que dijera algo ichigo le arrebato el papel y leyó con letras grandes que decía POSITIVO a la prueba, orihime tenia tres meses de embarazo, cuando quiso verla a los ojos ella ya se había ido, como siempre lo dejo con las dudas y con un gran agujero en el pecho

-ichigo-le llamo riruka sin embargo ella no respondio y salio corriendo en dirección al puente

-no!-exclamo dejando salir lo que llevaba meses conteniendo, bajo los primeros copos de nieve rukia y renji lo observaban desahogarse mientras se abrazaban en silencio

.

.

Tu, viendo la soledad en mi, me abrazaste  
"Esta bien llorar de nuevo"  
Había empezado a sentir que lo podía aguantar  
Aunque estuviera triste, no lloraba  
Siempre, siempre quise llorar

.

.

La nieve cubria toda la ciudad, era víspera de noche buena e ichigo caminaba con rosas rojas hacia el lugar de siempre, se detuvo frente a las lapidas recién limpiadas y se agacho dejando las flores por montones iguales, ya no sonreía solo sus ojos demostraban vacio y soledad, se quedo agachado observando la lapida de en medio en la cual el nombre de masaki kurosaki estaba grabado, paso su mano por esta y se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su madre tratando de sentir el calor de ella aunque sea una ultima vez

-te extraño-susurro al viento mientras se levantaba y sacudia la nieve de sus pantalones-ya estoy a punto de graduarme-siguio-seguire tu consejo viejo asi que tranquilo-ahora acaricio la lapida de ishin kurosaki-lo…

-prometo-volteo al lugar de donde venia esa voz y al verla bien reconoció la figura tras el abrigo azul, ella también se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levanto con rapidez dejándole ver que también había ido a ver a alguien, el plata y el marron chocaron otra vez solo que esta vez ella rompió la conexión y el no intento de tenerla.

.

.

Sea lo que sea que esta en tu corazón, no lo escondas  
Con todas mis ganas, quería sonreír

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna!**

 **Les traigo el cap dos de esta linda historia**

 **Espero les guste y créanme que jamas he escrito algo tan romántico y dramático a la vez pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por que quede bien**

 **Disclaimer:bleach es propiedad de tite kubo, ichigo y los otros son prestados al igual que los openings y endings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

" **RANBU NO MELODY"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"en calma las cortinas fui corriendo

Asi dejando ir

La palidez de un azul que amanece"

.

.

La universidad no era el lugar preferido de ichigo, sin embargo con esfuerzo y dedicación logro poder entrar a la mas prestigiosa de karakura en el distrito de mashiba, donde estaba estudiando medicina pues seguiría el sueño que su padre le escucho cumpliría una vez graduado. Bajo del tren que lo llevaba a la escuela y camino dos cuadras mas saliendo de la estación, era su segundo año ahí y todo parecía marchar viento en popa

-ichigo!-le llamo renji quien lo alcanzo en la puerta de la escuela-que tal

-renji, ya sabes algo de rukia

-aun no, esa ingrata enana no me ha enviado la carta de esta semana

-aun no puedo creer que no la siguieras a corea, después de todo dijiste que nunca la dejarías sola

-asi es, pero también le prometi que te cuidaría, y por suerte la universidad tiene la carrera que yo buscaba

-ya les dije que no era necesario, estoy bien

-por que estoy contigo zanahoria-contesto el pelirojo haciendo sonreir a ichigo, después de todo era verdad renji y rukia habían sido su apoyo cuando el se entero de lo ocurrido con la chica inoue sin mencionar que le ayudaron a olvidar el asunto y repetirle una y otra vez que debía dejar sus demonios atrás, el al principio se rehuso pero al meditarlo mejor supo que ya no debía culparse por el pecado que mil veces se dijo que cometio, el hermano de rukia, byakuya, fue convencido por su amable esposa hisana para que le brindaran ayuda psicologica al pelinaranja lo cual ichigo agradeció mucho pues deseaba salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que inoue orihime le había hundido mas

-planeas seguirme hasta el aula?

-ichigo, senna parece buena chica

-me espias?

-no, escuche rumores, aun asi creo que tal ves debas salir con ella

-es linda pero creo que no lo hare aun

-al menos como amigos

-vete a clases ya-el pelinaranja entro al salón y se coloco su bata esperando que la clase comenzara

.

.

"la oscuridad se extiende a mi pesar

En días que perdida me encontré"

.

.

El instituto shinwa era la mejor escuela que corea del sur podía ofrecer, ella al pisarla por primera vez quedo maravillada con las instalaciones, le encantaban las clases y el uniforme por lo que no se lo quitaba en ningún momento, incluso llego a mandarle fotos con este a todos sus contactos recibiendo criticas buenas a excepción de las de ichigo el cual la molesto pero en cierta forma le dio mucho gusto de que su amigo estuviera mejor.

Cierta tarde salio de compras con una chica timida del lugar, hinamori momo, una becada que conocio y de inmediato le agrado, después de recorrer el centro comercial le invito a comer en algún lugar que ella recomendara para que se sintiera comoda, momo acepto y la llevo a un restaurante de sopas donde los recibió una bella mujer de cabello cobre y ojos celestes

-bienvenidas!-dijo con entusiasmo-les dare una mesa enseguida-las guio por el concurrido lugar hasta llegar a una mesa recién ordenada-sientense, enseguida las atienden

-gracias-decia momo

-es un bonito lugar

-ademas gin-san cocina delicioso

-gin?

-si, el y su esposa rangiku la señora que nos atendio, son los dueños del lugar

-ya veo, pero como lo sabes?

-trabaje para ellos cuando recién llegue aquí, incluso por lo que se una de mis amigas sigue trabajando aquí

-crees que pueda conocerla

-si, es ella-señalo a la mesera que venia por el pasillo con varias bebidas para los niños de la mesa vecina, rukia abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos y se quedo sin palabras cuando la chica se acerco y abrazo a momo

-momo-chan!

-hime, como estas?

-bien, la escuela me absorbe todo el tiempo por lo que le he dado muchas molestias a rangiku-san y gin-san

-ya veo, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, por cierto, como están Lily y ren?

-son inquietos pero aun asi son…adorables-la libreta de ordenes que la chica sostenia cayo cuando vio a la ojivioleta amiga del kurosaki sentada ahí

-hime?-se asusto momo

-tu… que haces tu aquí?!

.

.

"Tras tropezar y mil veces levantar

No conoci derrota que aceptar"

.

.

-ichigo-una pelinegra lo alcanzo en la salida del edifio del departamento de medicina

-senna, ya acabaron tus clases?

-si, nos dejaron salir temprano por que mañana habrá practica para extracción de sangre por lo que tenemos la tarde libre, y tu?

-ire a comer algo y regreso, aun debo checar algunas cosas antes del examen de mañana

-puedo acompañarte?-" creo que tal ves debas salir con ella"

-claro-respondio dándole la espalda, la chica sonrio y tomo su brazo para salir directo a la cafetería por otro lado renji se canso de esperar y llamo a su novia pues le preocupaba que no le enviara su carta, subio a la azotea del departamento de ingeniería y marco el numero, le contestaron al primer timbraso

-ru…

-he visto a orihime aquí

-que?!

-trabaja en un restaurante de sopa y creo que esta metida en un gran lio

-has hablado con ella?

-pues….

-no la amenazaste cierto?

-claro que no, solo la segui hasta que me dijera la verdad

-la acosaste

-no es igual! En fin debemos ayudarla a volver con ichigo

-pero que dices? Recuerda que tiene un hijo y no es de ichigo

-como lo sabes?

-acaso lo es?

-no consegui que me dijera eso pero creo que son de el, solo has cuentas renji, desde que llego a la escuela hasta que supimos lo del embarazo crees que el no hizo nada? Queriéndola como la quiere? Incluso tu y yo no tardamos mucho en…

-lo se, no lo digas tan abiertamente, en fin supongo que ya es tarde para eso, acabo de ver a ichigo salir con senna rumbo a la cafetería, creo que ellos dos comenzaran a salir

-sabotealos, haz algo pero no dejes que el….-la llamada se corto dejando a renji preocupado, volvió a marcar el numero pero nadie respondio, dejaría a ichigo solo por esta vez e iria con byakuya pues lo que recién paso le parecio muy sospechoso

.

.

" en calma las cortinas fui corriendo asi dejando ir

La palidez de un azul que se avivara"

.

.

Rodo en su cama tratando de borrar aquel sueño que llevaba horas agobiándolo, que acaso aquella mujer no lo dejaría en paz? A eso le sumaba el hecho de que tuvo un problema con su masculinidad cuando despertó, al parecer la chica que rescato aun lo estimulaba y el sabia que estaba enfermo al permitir que su cuerpo respondiera solo con su imagen en aquel sueño, se fue directo a la ducha pues las vacaciones de verano comenzaban ese dia y el debía ir a su antigua casa y preparar todo para su regreso, abriría la clínica que su padre atendia en karakura seria solo los fines de semana y las vacaciones, además debía ir a ver al dueño del hospital de la ciudad pues establecería una especie de sociedad para cuando no contara con el suficiente material en la clínica para ayudar a la coloco los zapatos de vestir y tomo el saco negro, salio de su departamento y cerro bajando las escaleras donde su taxi le esperaba, antes de subir escucho la voz de senna quien se disculpo por la tardanza, juntos subieron y se fueron directo a karakura.

Cuando el taxi partio, ichigo no se percato de que el coche de renji se estaciono frente a su edificio, el pelirojo bajo corriendo y se dirigio a su departamento donde toco desesperadamente sin resultados, intento llamarle pero al parecer no tenia señal, maldijo por lo bajo y salio corriendo de ahí de nuevo a su auto, esta vez con dirección a karakura.

-es un bonito lugar-acababan de llegar y senna se acerco a la casa que se mostraba ante ella

-era mi casa cuando vivía con mis padres y hermanas

-ahí esta la clínica de la que tanto hablas-la chica se acerco al pequeño local y el la siguió recordando las veces que llegaba del colegio con su madre e iban directo a la clínica a saludar a su padre

-asi es, todos mis recuerdos están aquí-camino hacia la puerta de la casa y metio la llave, abrió y una cortina de polvo los recibió, entraron y la nostalgia lo invadio pues todo estaba exactamente igual como lo habían dejado antes de salir de casa, ichigo se acerco a la chimenea y tomo de encima de esta un portarretratos con una foto de el y su familia en el parque

-creo que todo es un poco viejo pero aun asi servirá-dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigio hacia la puerta abierta que daba a la clínica

-servira, llamare a alguien para que venga a limpiar en lo que voy al hospital

-te acompaño

-supongo que estará bien, después de todo firmaras como la enfermera de la clínica

-asi es jefe, asi que caminemos ya -ichigo sonrio ante la actitud de senna pues era bastante positiva y además seria muy buena idea tenerla cerca para cuando regresara a su vida anterior

.

.

"contuve las palabras sin razón

No las pensé me puse en pie y camine"

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba inmovilizada, pero no le dio miedo pues la oscuridad siempre acompaño su vida incluso ahora que sabia se dirigía a su final, sonrio con amargura pues al meno había podido salvar lo mas importante para ella, aun asi se culpaba pues esa tarde que la kuchiki regreso al restaurante para enfrentarla ellos llegaron por ella, por suerte estaban cerrando asi que gin-san no estaba ahí si no en el almacen y rangiku ya se había ido a casa, solo estaban ellas dos.

"-el no te ha olvidado"-las palabras de rukia la llenaron de inseguridad, ella tampoco lo había hecho pero se había obligado a hacerlo por culpa de las malas decisiones que la arrastraron a ser rehén del ser mas corrupto que haya conocido, sintió como se detuvo el auto en el que viajaban y fueron cargadas cual costales hasta el lugar que tantas veces visito en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. El frio del piso la hizo temblar pues su diminuto traje no le ayudaba mucho pero eso era nada comparado con lo que escucho a continuación

-eres una niña muy mala orihime-la voz de ese hombre la hacia querer vomitar pero contuvo sus ganas y puso la mas fría expresión que pudo cuando este le desato el nudo de la venda en sus ojos-escapar sin decirme una palabra no fue muy buena idea-la chica lo escudriño y fruncio el ceño desviando la mirada hacia rukia quien observaba todo muy perpleja y asustada

-ella no tiene nada que ver, dejala ir

-me temo que no hime pues ya ha visto mi rostro y dado que es una kuchiki me complacerá arrancarle la garganta para desquitarme de lo que su hermano me ha hecho

-ryuken ishida-susurro la ojivioleta al percatarse de quien era al verdugo de orihime

-ponganse comodas, charlaremos un rato mas antes de que se despidan de este mundo

En la zona residencial de karakura un pelirojo llego alarmado pues su futuro cuñado le había llamado para avisar que tenían el paradero de rukia

-donde esta?-pregunto al detective que llevaba el caso

-en la clínica de los ishida-respondio byakuya quien temblaba ligeramente de ira, hisana le coloco una mano en el hombro y asintió con la cabeza

-vamonos-sentencio renji y los tres salieron de casa dejando a la ojiazul rezando por el bienestar de su cuñada

Al llegar a la clínica la secretaria de ishida le dijo que debían esperar un poco para que el director los atendiera pues tenia un asunto mas urgente en ese momento, el pelinaranja se acerco al gran ventanal admirando la noche transcurrir mientras veía a los pacientes salir a tomar un respiro pues el calor era bastante, senna le observo de lejos sentada en una silla con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada pues esa noche después de salir con el trato en sus manos le diría lo que sentía por el y se arriesgaría a meterse en su corazón para siempre

Se cansaba de esperar por lo que estaba dispuesto a regresar el dia siguiente pero al ver como llegaba el coche de renji y que de el bajaban el, byakuya y un albino se pregunto que pasaba, sin decir palabra alguna corrió hacia el ascensor y bajo al lobby donde los tres hombres trataban de localizar al director

-renji-le llamo mientras que byakuya hablaba con la recepcionista, el pelirojo se acerco a el

-ichigo, tenemos problemas

-que pasa?

-rukia, ella fue secuestrada y sabemos que esta aquí-susurro al notar que dos hombres los miraban atentamente

-saben donde esta?

-donde ryuken este-al escuchar ese nombre sus cerebro hizo click conectando un acontecimiento de su pasado, la vez que salvo a orihime los hombres maldecían a un tal ryuken, podría equivocarse pero algo le decía que continuara sospechando, volteo a ver a los hombres que los vigilaban y una de ellos hablaba por radio

-creo que se como llegar a ella-hablo con byakuya y renji en susurros, al parecer el detective entendio la gravedad del asunto y lo que el pelinaranja planeaba por lo que salio para hacer unas llamadas, el kuchiki y el abarai asintieron y comenzaron a llevar a cabo el plan

.

.

"llegando el momento en que conozca a quien protegeré

Prefiero no vivir para no verte morir"

.

.

-creiste que no me daría cuenta si huias?-golpeo de nuevo a la chica frente a el-te equivocaste, lo supe desde el momento en que viniste a pedir que te dejara libre

-t-te pague la deuda

-los intereses no, tu mas que nadie sabe que tus padres no se midieron en pedirme dinero y como sabían que tu pagarías no les importo dejarte a mi merced, pero te dire una cosa, antes de que supieras de la deuda yo me encargue de quitarlos del camino, asi yo podía usarte como se me diera la gana

-eres un monstruo!-le grito la pelinegra, el peliplata volteo a verla y sonrio con sadismo

-es verdad me olvide por completo de tu invitada-se acerco a ella mientras que la pequeña mujer temblaba, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban el miedo en su ser y las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar cuando vio que el hombre tomaba una fusta y levantaba el brazo para golpearla, cerro los ojos para no seguir viendo pero el golpe no llego, sin embargo se escucho como la fusta chocaba con la piel de alguien mas

-orihime!-exclamo al ver a la chica frente a ella y con el rostro ladeado y con raspones que sangraban

-perra-siseo el hombre levantándola de los cabellos y estrellándola contra la pared, la chica gimio en agonía pero el hombrela obligo a mirarlo-quieres que te quite algo mas que a tu familia?-hime lo reto con la mirada sin embargo por dentro temia que supiera de sus razones para vivir y por las cuales moriría-se que te suena el nombre de kurosaki cierto?-ella permaneció inmóvil-lo se todo, la estúpida mujer que se enamoro de un imbécil traumatizado

-que?-rukia temblo en el suelo-como sabe que ichigo

-fui yo quien asesino a su familia, el plan era que el también se fuera con ellos pero el maldito era demasiado resistente y soporto hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo

-por que hizo tal cosa-exigio saber rukia, ryueken sonrio y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la ojiplata

-me estorbaban, el idiota de ishin se metio en terrenos peligrosos y estuvo a punto de descubrir mi mayor secreto, asi que aproveche el momento en que bajo la guardia, todo lo hize ver como un accidente, desde la parte en que le dieron el trabajo de director en otro hospital hasta el accidente que tuvo en la carretera-apreto con fuerza el blanco y suave cuello obligando a la chica a tratar de pelear-eso pasa con los que quieren traicionarme, eso le pasara a inoue orihime por querer verme la cara de idiota

-sueltala!-rukia trato de levantarse pero uno de los hombres no se lo permitio, segundos mas tarde la ojiplata dejo de luchar y cayo al suelo, el peliplata sonrio satisfecho al ver que la chica no se movia, rukia por su párte logro safarse del agarre del hombre y acudió a ver a orihime quien estaba palida trato de buscar su pulso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa hasta que la risa estruendosa de ryuken la distrajo

-ahora como me desago de ti kuchiki-el hombre tomo la fusta de nuevo-creo que me divertiré un rato con tus gritos, se acerco a la chica y esta le miro con rencor profundo, el levanto el brazo y con gran fuerza lo dirigio al rostro de la chica, el dolor fue intenso a tal grado que la fuerza la hizo darse de lleno contra el suelo, el hombre le daría otro golpe pues la muy perra no había gritado, al acercarse mas lo único que sintió fue como era tacleado por otro hombre el cual le estrello en la pared con fuerza, sus ayudantes se lo quitaron de encima mientras lo inmovilizaban-kuchiki byakuya, has venido por tu hermana-miro hacia enfrente-abarai renji te acompaña-observo que había alguien mas pero este estaba agachado examinando el cuerpo de la posecion que alguna vez fue valiosa, al acercarse noto aquella cabellera naranja mientras temblaba-kurosaki ichigo-dijo con repulsión, el hombre lo ignoro y con cuidado toco la mejilla de la mujer en el suelo, estaba fría y palida

-inoue-le llamo pero ella no respondio-inoue-volvio a llamar si éxito, ryuken rio de nuevo

-que bien, es mi dia de suerte, no te molestes en llamarla mocoso ella no regresara, ha pagado la deuda que tenia conmigo y ahora siguen ustedes

.

.

"el porvenir que me tento ahora me esta asfixiando

No puedo mas quiero escapar de esta realidad

Ya hace mucho tiempo atrás no me lograban asustar

Aun desgastándome podía yo reir"

.

.

La ira corrió pro sus venas cuando escucho todo, desde la parte en que ese hombre golpearía a rukia hasta ver a la niña que tanto quería en el suelo inmóvil, de lejos escuchaba burlarse a ese malnacido y al parecer le conocía pues cuando levanto su mirada lo vio sonreir

-eres idéntico a masaki-le dijo con seriedad-maldigo el dia en que tu padre se atravesó en mi camino-el hombre camino hacia el, renji intento ayudarle pero otro de los hombres lo detuvo ahí, rukia despertaba con un zumbido en su cabeza sin embargo pudo ver la escena que se formaba

-ichigo, ese hombre mato a tus padres!-el pelinaranja miro a la chica con sorpresa-tu no tuviste la culpa, el los mato al igual que a hime, ese monstruo la obligo a tantas cosas que…..que-la voz de rukia se quebró y rompió en llanto

-asi es-contesto el peliplata-mate a tus padres, mate a la mujerzuela también, pero debería darte asco, se acostó con tantos hombres que incluso te aseguro puede que este enferma de algo asqueroso-ichigo recordó la vez que ella se entrego a el, era virgen cuando lo hizo, lo que significaba que la chica decidio que el fuera el primero en todo, sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras veía a la inmóvil pelinaranja, con velocidad sorprendente golpeo el rostro de ryuken y luego le tomo de la camisa tirándolo al piso- sus ayudantes intentaron intervenir pero byakuya y renji hicieron todo por impedirlo, incluso rukia les ayudo antes de ser derribada de nuevo fue rescatada por un albino muy conocido por ella

-toushiro-llamo al chico mientras este asentia y la protegia, por otro lado el ojimarron golpeo con fuerza el rostro del director descargando su ira, el no se dejaba asi que le acesto un golpe en la quijada derribándolo, al levantarse pateo su rostro estrellándolo contra el muro, de su pantalón saco una especie de estuche el cual convirtió en navaja

-esta vez me voy a encargar de que no salgas con vida kurosaki-intento apuñalarlo pero e chico se resistia, entonces no le quedo mas opción que usar "eso" de otro bolsillo saco una jeringa y la clavo en el cuello del hombre cuando se distrajo, el liquido hizo efecto de inmediato mareándolo y haciéndolo tambalearse-ya he ganado-dirigio la navaja al pecho, para ichigo todo pasaba lento, desde el filoso objeto acercándose hasta la borrosa mancha roja que se paro frente a el.

.

.

"prefiero no vivir a ver como mueres

Te quiero aquí te quiero aquí no quiero a nadie mas que a ti a mi lado

Recorreré todo lo que sea necesario"

.

.

-maldicion!-ryuken saco la navaja del cuerpo de la chica y esta cayo de rrodillas al suelo, el kurosaki hizo acoplo de sus fuerzas y levanto su cabeza para observa como senna le sonreía mientras los hilos de sangre se hacían mas gruesos

-senna…

-te quiero i-ichigo-sus ojos se cerraron y ella continuo desangrándose en el suelo, la herida en su corazon no borro aquella sonrisa que tenia en los labios y en segundos el estallo, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos mientras ryuken lo tomaba del cuello, rukia ayudaba a un lastimado renji mientras byakuya se desasia del ultimo sujeto, toushiro saco con cuidado su arma y el peliplata sonrio al ver su cara pues en un descuido se le cayo y el la pateo lejos

-este es el fin para todos-levanto el puñal y lo dirigio al corazón de ichigo, este ya no se defendió solo espero morir y reunirse con ellas y su familia, un ruido los distrajo a todos, el director sintió humeda su camisa y al ver una gran mancha roja extenderse por esta solto al chico, aun mareado noto como el villano se daba la vuelta y encaraba a una hermosa ojiplata que lo veía con lastima-perra-ella le dio otro disparo y por fin cayo al piso sin vida

-adios ryuken-se desvanecio en los brazos de un joven peliazul que miraba con repulsión el cuerpo del director en el piso, la ayuda no tardo en llegar pues los demás agentes los auxiliaron examinaron el área y apoyaron a su capitán, el peliazul miro a ichigo con seriedad y desaparecio en el pasillo con la niña en brazos, lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad y escucho como rukia lo llamaba

.

.

"transforme la inseguridad

en confiar aun mas en mi"

.

.

El viento paso a traves de las cortinas blancas, una mujer de cabellera naranja se preparaba para salir a visitar una vez mas el lugar que tanta tristeza le daba, pero esta vez no iba sola pues llevaba a un par de gemelos pelinaranjas en su carreola, cerro la puerta de su departamento y camino por las tranquilas calles de su antiguo hogar y al llegar diviso a lo lejos la figura de un hombre de traje azul, se acerco a el y coloco una mano en su hombro

-no te cansas de venir a verlos?

-son mis padres

-aunque te hayan dañado?

-aun asi los perdone, no puedes vivir con odio para siempre uryuu-el peliazul le sonrio y se ofrecio a acompañarla mientras ella dejaba una rosa blanca en la lapida grabada con el nombre de ishida ryuken

Rezo a sus hermanas y padres, al terminar se levanto sacudiendo el pasto de sus pantalones y se abrocho aun mas el abrigo pues el otoño estaba por terminar y el invierno los azotaria pronto, cuando se dispuso a regresar choco su mirada con una plateada, ella se detuvo a unos metros de el, uryuu guardo silencio mientras veía como el pelinaranja intentaba hablar pero su irada viajaba de el a su acompañante

-estas mejor-afirmo la chica con voz suave-eso es bueno-sonrio con calidez haciendo que el enmudeciera por un momento

-orihime...-sus ojos reflejaron tristeza al ver que el padre de sus hijos la acompañaba-son hermosos-dijo al fin señalando a los bebes que lo veian con sonrisas mientras jalaban sus gorritas con sus manitas

-gracias, te los presentare, son lilyneth y ren kurosaki-el ojimarron casi se cae de la impresión, había dicho kurosaki?

-entonces ellos…..

-son tus hijos idiota-rukia y renji llegaron al lugar acompañados de momo y toushiro, gin y rangiku los veian de lejos con sonrisas en sus labios

-mis hijos-susurro para ver como la niña asentia con una sonrisa, rápidamente corrió y la abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, al separarse un poco beso su frente y luego sus labios sellando su amor, saciando la necesidad de tenerla junto a el y esta vez no dejaría que ella escapara por ningún motivo

.

.

"te llevare sujeta a mi no dejare que escapes

La melodía es salvaje sin final"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultima parte de la trilogía**

 **Disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: bleach le pertenece a tite kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO TRES**

" **SAKURABITO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Creo que la primavera le da alas a mis lágrimas si siento alegría  
Y al dispersarse se convierten en pétalos que van hacia ti"

.

.

Odiaba que el sol le diera en la cara pero cuando sus ojos se acoplaban a la luz no podía evitar sonreir al ver tal escena frente a el, su ahora esposa se veía mas hermosa que nunca, sus labios color durazno se cerraban delicadamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, lo que mas le gustaba de ella era que su largo cabello naranja se esparcia por la almohada bañándola con su perfume natural, cada mañana desde que se caso le encantaba mirarla dormir mientras el acariciaba sus sonrosadas mejillas, después de los eventos con el difunto director del hospital orihime le conto todo acerca de su doloroso pasado, el sinto rabia y tranquilidad a la vez pues no fue el único en disfrutar de la niña ojiplata, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que sus hijos se acostumbraran a el por lo que cada mañana desde hace 5 años les preparaba el desayuno y los alistaba para el dia

Cuando entraron al jardín de niños su esposa y el los llevaban en la camioneta mientras la pequeña Lily se arreglaba bien el uniforme el torbellino de ren se la pasaba cuestionando el por que no le daban un hermano pues su vanidosa hermanita le molestaba mucho

-mami-le llamo a orihime mientras lo bajaba del coche-les dejaremos solos para que puedan traer a mi hermano si?

-ren-kun-su madre hizo un puchero adorable al sonrojarse pues el niño seguía insistiendo en que quería un hermano

-que!-exclamo ichigo del otro lado del auto orihime se acerco con ren en brazos y observo a su marido arrodillado frente a la pequeña ojiplata-dime que no es verdad Lily

-que pasa?-la chica fua abrazada por su marido mientras este lloriqueaba en su hombro

-mi Lily, ella quiere casarse con el hijo de byakuya

-con zen-kun?

-asi es mami! Zen es muy guapo y amable conmigo, hasta me dijo que me quería y ahora somos prometidos!

-hime-lloriqueo ichigo de nuevo

-me pregunto si hisana y rukia ya se enteraron-su respuesta llego con ambas mujeres, las cuales abrazaron a la niña felicitándola por el compromiso, el pobre ojimarron se desizo en lagrimas y la chica sonrio, después del ajetreo fueron recibidos por la familia kuchiki pues en el 7° cumpleaños de su primogénito invitaron solo a sus amigos cercanos, rukia estaba embarazada de 5 meses mientras renji cargaba a su princesa de dos años, hisana tenia en brazos a su hijo de tres años y cuidaba de una pequeña de 3 meses de gestación, los hombres de las familias se veian muy felices pues les esperaba toda una vida con sus familias.

.

.

"Al grado en que el viento sopla, se alejan, llevándote mi deseo:  
En lugar de tristeza, en lugar de soledad,  
Vive y respira para proteger el presente."

.

.

En primavera el hospital estaba un poco lleno pues los calores comenzaban y las insolaciones atacaban a la población, en una de las oficinas una ojiplata esperaba pacientemente al doctor con los resultados de un examen que días atrás se hizo a escondidas de su marido y amigos, al ver que el peliazul entraba por la puerta le sonrio con alegría y este correspondio

-tardaste

-lo se, pero la buena noticia es que en cuanto los tuve en mis manos vine a verte

-bueno entonces abramoslos-ella abrió el sobre con cuidado y saco la hoja blanca del mismo, leyó dos veces el resultado y las hojas cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban a su boca, ishida las levanto y leyó el resultado que con letras mayúsculas resaltaba la palabra POSITIVO

Ichigo termino de atender a su ultimo paciente y cerro la clínica por 30 minutos en lo que preparaba el almuerzo para sus hijos, hime le había dicho que iria a comprar los regalos de cumpleaños de sus hijos pues debían adelantar las cosas antes de que el trabajo se los impidiese, preparo la mesa mientras sonrio al ver su titulo de medico cirujano a lado del de diseñadora de su esposa, les había ido realmente bien en esos años por lo que no necesitaban nada mas que a su calida familia

Los niños bajaron al oler los panqueques recién cocinados, se acomodaron en sus lugares y el se los preparo, todos escucharon el sonido del auto de su madre y esposa por lo que esperaron a verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa llego la ojiplata pues su familia la esperaba una vez mas para almorzar, se acerco a besar los labios de su marido y beso las frentes de sus amados hijos. Charlaron amenamente hasta que fue hora de las clases de piano de Lily y la practica de ren, como todos los sabados su tia rukia los recogia y los llevaba co el pequeño zen, hime vio la camioneta alejarse de la calle por la ventana y suspiro

-los suspiros de amor son lo mejor-ichigo la abrazo por detrás y le beso la nuca, ella se dejo llevar por sus caricias para después besarlo con intensidad, subieron a su cuarto donde muchas veces se amaban y ahí se demostraron de nuevo la necesidad que tenían por el otro, el cansancio vencio a ichigo pues había trabajado mucho esos días, la pelinaranja le beso los nudillos de las manos y lo observo dormir tranquilamente

-te amo ichigo-le dijo mientras se levantaba y se vestia

El calor lo abochorno y al darse la vuelta en la cama noto que su esposa no estaba, recordando las veces que ella tuvo que irse se levanto corriendo y se coloco los pantalones, bajo las escaleras corriendo y la busco por la sala sin éxito, antes de gritar su nombre la vio en la cocina metiendo una bandeja en el horno, su corazón se tranquilizo y se acerco a ella, cubrió sus ojos con su mano y le beso la nuca

-ichigo-le llamo entre risas por las cosquillas que le causo

-tramposa-le reprocho viéndola a los ojos

-ichigo-ella acaricio su mejilla comprendiendo el por que estaba asi, contuvo las lagrimas y las sustituyo por una sonrisa-sabes que los niños llegaran pronto y me toca darles de cenar esta vez

-solo será un rato-volvio a besar su cuello

-no-nego ella y le beso la mejilla-ve a vestirte mientras termino-el sonrio y se alejo de la cocina mientras ella limpiaba las traicioneras lagrimas y sonreía de nuevo pues jamas se sintió tan amada como lo hacia en ese momento

Los niños llegaron y ella los recibió con un rico estofado, saludo a rukia y se sentaron a charlar de vanalidades mientras disfrutaban una cena familiar, la ojivioleta sonrio al ver a sus amigos tan felices pues se lo merecían y ella se encargaría de que nadie ni nada lo arruinara

El festival de hanabi era maravilloso y mas cuando las familias iban a ver las flores de sakura, hime había invitado a hisana y rukia a verlas este año asi que todos se reunieron en el parque, las chicas llevaban bellos kimonos mientras ellos iban mas relajados con camisetas y jeans, los niños jugaban en el verde césped mientras rukia e ichigo peleaban de nuevo, sus parejas sonreían mientras los veian discutir como siempre, después de un rato empacaron todo y se dirigieron al festival pues la tarde comenzaba a caer y querían esta puntuales para ver los fuegos artificiales, llevaron a sus hijos a los diferentes puestos, comieron manzanas y buscaron el mejor lugar para admirar las brillantes luces, ichigo subio a sus hombros a su pequeña mientras ren subia a lo alto de un juego con zen pues querían los mejores lugares, las parejas se tomaron de las manos y antes de que el espectáculo iniciara se vieron a los ojos declarándose todo el amor que sentían por el otro, se besaron en el momento en que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y sonrieron al escuchar las quejas infantiles

Todo era perfecto, y asi debía quedarse

.

.

"Bajo las flores del árbol de cerezo nos volveremos a ver,  
Estoy seguro, y sonreiremos por nuestra eterna promesa:"

.

.

Los mareos y vomitos eran constantes, por suerte los lugares donde siempre le ocurrían era en el trabajo, limpio su boca después de descargar su desayuno y salio del baño a su cubículo, debía apurarse pues tenia que terminar los diseños de su colección debut en el festival de la moda en milan que seria el siguiente año, trazo hermosos vestidos inspirados en las estaciones del año mientras que por ratos observaba la lluvia caer por la ventana continuo con su trabajo mientras era observada por cierto peliazul que solo apretaba la pared en sus manos.

Dos semanas después de terminar con el trabajo celebraron el cumpleaños de sus pequeños, los llenaron de regalos y risas, mientras que hime atendia a los invitados ichigo lloraba a mares por que su hija y zen habían tenido su primer beso, byakuya se sentía satisfecho pues su hijo era un buen partido para la pequeña y la belleza de ella seria tan grande como la de su madre a quien por alguna razón noto rara, renji apoyaba sus teorías sin embargo no dijeron nada pues tal ves la ojiplata solo estaba cansada por el trabajo que tuvo.

Los malestares se intensificaron pero ella no dijo nada pues en ese momento era muy feliz, le habían dado la noticia de que sus diseños habían ganado y serian llevados a milan, condujo a casa y al llegar abrazo a ichigo contándole la noticia, el la beso y la subio a celebrar pues los niños habían salido con hisana a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Las flores y regalos fueron lo de menos, rukia aprecio que sus amigos fueran a visitarla a ella y a su bebe, renji tenia en brazos a su princesa mientras hime e ichigo los felicitaban por su nuevo hijo, el pequeño ryu un pelirojo ojivioleta al que todos recibieron gustosos.

Otro mareo la hizo ir al baño al percatarse de todo lo que expulso decidio que era hora de regresar a casa pues quería descanzar, condujo con cuidado y al llegar subio al cuarto de sus hijos donde su padre les leia un cuento mientras ella se sentaba junto a ellos pensando en que el era muy buen padre y sabría cuidarlos bien como hizo con ella, beso a los niños en la frente y salieron sin hacer ruido, ichigo la beso y la vio bastante cansada, ella solo sonrio y pidió ir a la cama con el, ya ahia ambos se miraron bajo la luz de la luna, el beso su mano y juro amarla por siempre mientras que ella juro amarlo incluso después de la muerte, el se quedo dormido y ella con lagrimas en los ojos beso su coronilla para después cerrar los ojos

.

.

""Esta vida es el amor y el amor

es como las flores en nuestros sueños"

.

.

La estación cambiaba ese dia, de otoño pasaban al frio invierno, un viento se colo por la ventana abierta, se levanto con pereza a cerrarla bien y se acostó de nuevo, vio a su mujer dormir y sonrio pero esta se borro al ver las lagrimas por su bello rostro, la movio con cuidado para despertarla pero no lo hizo, intento de nuevo pero ella no respondia, fue hasta ese momento en que la toco del rostro y ella estaba fría, busco su pulso pero no estaba asi que con desesperación cerro la puerta con seguro y se acostó a su lado llorando en silencio y abrazándola una vez mas

Escuchaba a lo lejos los golpes en la puerta sin embargo no se levanto, no se quería separar de ella no ahora que se supone eran tan felices, renji derrumbo la puerta y quedo paralizado al ver a su amigo abrazar el cuerpo de su esposa, ishida entro tras los niños quienes se acercaron pero no llegaron a sus padres pues hisana se los impidió, ishida reviso a orihime y agacho la mirada

-lo siento-le dijo a ichigo quien solo lo miro con enojo

-tu lo sabias no es asi?-le cuestiono ishida solo guardo silencio-por que no me dijiste!-se lanzo contra el pero byakuya lo detuvo

-calmate kurosaki-le dijo-asustas a tus hijos

-responde pidió renji al doctor mientras este solo suspiraba cansado

-se hizo un examen medico a principios de año, los resultados dieron positivo, ella tenia un cuagulo de sangre inoperable en el cerebro debido al golpe que recibió, realmente nos sorprendimos de saber cuanto tiempo había resistido con el, pero sabíamos que con el paso del tiempo la deterioraría y moriría

-maldito!-le grito el pelinaranja llorando-tu….tu….

-ella no me permitio decirte-las lagrimas de ishida se hicieron presentes-me dijo que quería que estos últimos meses que tuviera de vida quería estar a su lado sin preocupaciones

-papito-lily lloraba en la puerta-mama no regresara?-la niña lo escucho todo, ichigo se solto de byakuya y la abrazo con fuerza mientras hisana lloraba y consolaba al pequeño ren, ese dia el sol no brillo en el cielo y la sonrisa de ichigo volvió a perderse

.

.

"Llevo esperanza en mi mirada, y mi corazón desea cada día,"

.

.

Recordaba su primer dia en el instituto, le daba nostalgia ver como sus hijos se encaminaban a la vida mientras que el solo velaría por ellos tal como le prometio el ultimo dia que la vio, el cielo estaba despejado y era tan azul que transmitia paz, recorrio el camino de arboles de cerezo al regresar a casa pues le apetecia caminar un rato, no supo en que momento acabo en el cementerio pero camino despacio a su tumba y al ver su lapida sonrio con tristeza

-lily es tan bella como tu, ren es tan guapo como su padre y ambos seran médicos, puedes creerlo?! Cada dia que pasa te extrañan mas y mas, rukia lidia con su rebelde hija, es gracioso verla en aprietos con su mini cpoia, renji le uestra el oficio de las espadas a su hijo pero a el no le importa, byakuya sigue sin sonreir y hisana luce radiante, zen se declaro a lily, ahora son novios formales y pronto se casaran, claro, en cuanto ella termine, ishida esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo en el hospital y me sorprende que gin y rangiku no envejezcan ellos te han venido a ver mucho desde que se mudaron a japon y le dejaron el negocio a su pequeña soi fong, además toushiro y momo vendrán pronto de su viaje a parís y escuche que no vienen solos, te prometo que en víspera de navidad vendremos con todos para que no te sientas sola mi amor, te amo orihime-acaricio la lapida y se dio la vuelta

-tambien te amo ichigo-escucho susurrar al viento mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, por que sin importar cuanto tardara sabia que ella esperaría por el al igual que el era paciente por reunirse con su niña de nuevo

.

.

"Que tú, que tú, que tú

Me abraces otra vez."

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Acabe**

 **Espero les guste mucho como ami**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
